


How to Meet a Dragon

by CrossZPulsar



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coco interacts with her EN children, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Takamori, background takamori except for one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossZPulsar/pseuds/CrossZPulsar
Summary: Follow Coco as she meets and interacts with members of the EN crew, with varying degrees of first impressions
Relationships: Kiryuu Coco/Amane Kanata, Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. To be an Apex Predator

**Author's Note:**

> Having been starved for Coco interacting/Collabing with members of Hololive EN, I've decided to feed myself.  
> It might get slightly OOC for some characters depending on how I want their relationship with Coco to feel like, but I'll try not to deviate too far out of the norm.  
> This is just gonna start by introducing them to her one chapter at a time and we'll see where to go from there.  
> My writing is very sub par especially with writing dialogue. You've been warned.

Lately, Holo Academy’s resident shark has been giving herself a hard time. 

When she joined along with her other gen-mates as the new English branch, she didn’t expect them all to blow up in popularity. Gura especially didn’t expect that she would be at the forefront of that popularity. Currently holding the biggest following in the academy by far, a person would think that she would be over the moon about it. While Gura was happy that she is clearly doing something right, she can’t help but think she doesn’t deserve it and that she just got extremely lucky. 

As a result, Gura has been pushing herself to work harder and was determined to do it all by herself. All the other EN members have noticed she’s been spending more time by herself but every time they try to talk to her she insists “I’m fineeee guys trust me! If I weren’t you’ll be the first ones to know”. 

She thinks about that last statement as she is in the school’s library late in the afternoon trying to cram as much as she can for the test the next day.

“No matter how much I try it’s just not sticking in”. Gura laments as she puts her head on the table. Despite her many talents, test and school work was one definitely not one of them.

“Why did no one tell me being a performer would require so much logistics? I thought singing and being a comedic genius was all it needed.”

As Gura walks over to one of the book shelves she sees a book on the subject she’s cramming for but she comes across a big problem or in her case, a tall problem. The book she needed was on the very top shelf.

Gura has never been insecure about her height, or lack thereof, in the past, but she was definitely cursing her short stature now. “How am I going to get that book?” She thinks to herself.

Normally she would either find one of the ladders in the place or she would ask one of the other EN girls to get it for her, but Gura was determined to do this herself.  
She decides that if she were to jump high enough she could easily hold onto the shelf and grab the book.

“Welp, here goes nothing. Hoocha!” Gura exclaims as she takes a huge jump. 

The good thing is she was able to jump high enough to grab the book, the problem however is that she wasn’t exactly able to get a proper hold and currently about to kiss the floor right in front of her. Gura decides the best thing to do is to close her eyes and pray the worst she gets is a bruised nose.

However the moment Gura closed her eyes her momentum stops, and for a split second thought she’s finally become a flying shark like she always dreamed. 

Gura opens her eyes and sees she was a good couple of inches from the grounds. She looks up and sees an imposing figure with bright orange hair and horns looking down at her. Gura then looks at her body to see that a purple tail is what is currently keeping her from the ground. Once she processes she isn’t hurt she realizes that she has been saved by her JP senpai, Kiryu Coco.

As Coco uncoils Gura from her tail she smiles and jokes “I’ve always wanted to talk to you Same-chan but I didn’t think you would fall for me that fast”. Gura chuckles despite how Ina–tier that joke was but then remembers she just got saved.

Almost immediately Gura starts bowing and exclaiming “I’m so sorry, senpai I didn’t know anyone was a round I just wanted to grab a book from the shelf please excuse my clumsiness…”

As Gura is still frantically trying to explain herself, Coco looks at her eyes and at her desk full of scattered papers. She sees the telltale signs of someone who has been working themselves a bit too hard. 

Coco interrupts Gura’s still ongoing apology “its fine don’t worry about it Gura-chan, but if you want to make it up to me why don’t we talk for a bit?” before she takes no for an answer she walks over to the desk where Gura was studying and puts her legs up on the table. 

Gura follows and sits down across from her. “So what do you want to talk Coco-senpai?” Gura asks.

Coco in a casual tone responds “I just wanted to know how you’re handling yourself around here. You and your generation and still relatively new yet you’ve all made names for yourself, especially you little miss following of 2 million.”

Gura tenses a bit at the 2 million comments, but she knows it’s nothing to get worked up. Gura then answers “I’m doing alright I guess, all of you have been so kind to us even though some of us can’t understand Japanese all too well, and I honestly think I wouldn’t have gotten as far as I have without being here with you guys.”

“Give yourself a bit of credit.” Coco states “I’ve seen the stuff you’ve put out and you’re seriously talented. You can sing, you interact with your audience easily, and you’re incredibly funny. You deserve the fans you’ve gained.”  
While all of the praise from Coco had Gura blushing, she still wasn’t sure if she agreed.

Gura argues “I’m honestly nothing special; a lot of you senpai are more talented than me in certain areas and you also set the ground work for us to even come in. I don’t feel like I should have been the one to make it this far before any of you.”

“And there it is” Coco thinks to herself. She takes her legs off the table and makes direct eye contact with Gura. “Is that why you’re pushing yourself right now? I know I’ve only just met you but I know the signs of someone who is over working themselves, from personal experience of course”

Gura goes quiet and looks down. She knew she was working harder than usual but she thought it was a point she could manage it. “Am I really pushing that hard?” Gura contemplates and without looking up responds to Coco. “I want to prove to myself that it wasn’t luck that got me this far. I want to prove to my fans, my friends, my senpai, and to me that I belong here”.

At hearing this Coco’s expression and tone gets softer “I know that feeling” reflecting on when she first joined. 

“I remember I was worried about how I could possibly stand out when I joined. My Japanese wasn’t great, my singing I still think is like Mickey Mouse on drugs, and I didn’t even know how to interact with my audience. So I just kept pushing myself. I got better but I was also burning out just as quickly. I remember being at the point of an almost breakdown when my streaming channel got restricted for a while. However because of my gen-mates and my senpai who I’ve come to know, I was able to think clearly and even take a step back. I still overdo it sometimes but I have people who make sure I don't go too far now. Wanting to prove yourself isn’t bad but you also have comrades there to support you and if anyone tries to tell you that you don’t belong let your work speak for itself, or beat them up but that’s me personally.”

Gura still looking down thinks about Coco’s words. She thinks about how she probably wouldn’t have continued this far without all of holoEN there to support her, how much fun they’ve had together and how over the past few months they’ve become a sort of family. Gura forgot that they are working just as hard as her to prove they belong .Through thick and thin they are always there for her and she is there for them too. 

“I’m so stupid” Gura chastises herself as she gets up and grabs all her stuff.

As she is heading out she turns and gives Coco a big smile and waves “Thank you so much Coco-senpai! With the rest of my friends I'll prove that we belong here with you. Let’s talk more later okay?”

Coco leaning on the table lifts her hand with a small smile of her face “I would be more than happy too. I’m looking forward to see how much more you grow as an Idol.”

Gura leaving the library pulls out her phone and sends a message in the EN group chat

Gura: “Hey do any of you guys wanna study for the test tomorrow; I’m still stuck on some concepts”

Ina: “I’d love to Gura (^◡^ ), I’ve been trying to convince Ame to study too but she’s insisting she “has it in the bag” “

Amelia: “That’s because I do, I ain’t need any studying for this, but I can still come to keep you nerds company hehehehe”

Calli is the next one to reply. “If you guys still have room, I’d like to join. I was so focused on my music this week that the test totally skipped my mind.”

Kiara: “If you want a private lesson Calli I could always give you one (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)”

Calli: “….” 

Kiara: ”….yes I’ll be there too, Marine senpai gave me her notes too so we can look over those as well.” 

Kiara: “Why don’t we meet up at one of my families’ KFP restaurants? It’s got a big breakroom in the back plus I can get us free food”

Amelia: “Free Food? I’ll defiantly come then. In all honesty I was just gonna steal one of my parent’s time travel watches and look at the answers in the future but I’d probably get caught. Guess it wouldn’t hurt to learn for once.”

Gura looks at the chat and laughs, she couldn’t ask for better friends.

As Coco is walking home she thinks about her conversation with Gura and thinks “I really liked talking to her, especially since I could do it in full English. Hopefully this is the start of something new. I want to get to know my EN kouhai a lot better. Maybe one day we can even stand on stage together too. A dragon can dream can’t she? ”


	2. Side Story: Feathery Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara asks Kanata for advice that may or may not lead to a big misunderstanding later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized I wrote too much for the next chapter so I'm giving the beginning it's own mini-chapter
> 
> Feedback appreciated!

As Amane Kanata was waiting outside holo academy for her roommate Coco to get back from a supposedly important meeting, with Kanata placing money on it being asacoco related, she heard an unfamiliar “Hold on Kanata-Senpai!” call out to her.

Kanata looks to her side to see a fiery haired girl lightly jog up to her. While it took her a bit to remember the name, she realized that it was Takanashi Kiara of the English branch, even though they haven’t met she had created a reputation for being the most fluent Japanese speaker of her generation.

Kanata gives Kiara a quick bow and introduces herself “Good Afternoon Kiara-chan what do you want to talk to me about.”

Kiara returns her bow and responds “Good Afternoon to you too, I wanted to ask you for some advice, specifically love advice.”

“Love advice?!” Kanata parroted. She has almost zero experience in the field of love, yet here was her kouhai coming to her help. Kanata decides she could at least here her out. “What do you need help with?”

“I want to know how to get someone to pay more attention to you, and maybe even get them to admit their feelings?”

It didn’t take a detective for Kanata to know exactly who Kiara was talking about. Everyone in the academy knows about Kiara’s turbulent relationship with Calliope More; the infamous TakaMori pairing as dubbed by those who have witnessed their “moments” together.

Kanata wanting to be helpful but still being out of the depth decides to inquire “I get what you’re saying but why you are coming to me for advice, wouldn’t Flare-senpai and Noel-senpai be better for this?”

Kiara puts a finger to her check “It’s true they are the ideal couple but I love seeing how you and Coco-senpai always dote on each other both in and out of class so easily is, that’s what I want Calli to do for me. I especially want to know how you got Coco to confess to you.”

“Hmmm I see I see, you want to know how Coco and I got toge- waitwaitwaitwait WAIT! ME AND COCO?!” Kanata almost chocked when she realized what Kiara was implying.

Kiara gives a little confused head tilt “yeah of course, I’m jealous how casual you guys are about it too. You never seem flustered around each other”

Kanata letting her heart rest a bit responds “Well, sorry to disappoint you but me and Coco aren’t together, unfortunately I can’t help you”.

Putting on a pouting face Kiara pushes a bit more “Oh yeah? How come you guys always walk home together then?”

“We’re roommates. We walk home with Suisei-senpai too” Kanata responds

“How come you always dote on her?”

“She never notices when something is wrong with her or when she looks like a mess, I might as well fix it myself.”

“What about the Valentine’s day? I know you two gave each other chocolate.”

“W-w-who told you- that was a misunderstanding”

“Then what about the pair-ring you’re wearing right now?”

“I… w-we just wanted to….” Kanata stammers as she tries to hide her hand with the ring.

“Kanata-senpai, even if you guys aren’t, I think maybeee one of you likes the-“

“JEEZ! ENOUGH ALREADY!”

Kanata being thoroughly flustered pushes her hands out in an attempt to stop Kiara from saying anymore.

Unfortunately Kiara was a lot closer than Kanata originally thought, and with her deceptive strength, she easily pushes Kiara down to the floor. 

Luckily enough Kiara landed on her butt, that wasn’t enough to alleviate the immense guilt Kanata felt almost immediately.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry Kiara I didn’t mean to knock you down. I can’t control my strength sometimes”

Before Kanata could even move to help her out, she sees a figure move quickly in between the two. The figure is nearly as tall as Coco but with long pink hair instead of orange.

“Are you alright Kiara?” The figure asks as she helps Kiara off her feet.

The figure then turns around to face Kanata and asks with a very hard tone “What was that for _senpai_?”

Kanata recognizes that she is staring face to face with the apprentice to the grim reaper himself, Calliope Mori.


	3. Death faces Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you mix a prideful dragon and a stubborn reaper? Let's just say sparks can fly.

Calli doesn’t really consider herself an impulsive person. She is usually able to read situations fairly easily and get the full picture. It’s one of the lessons Death-sensei imparted on her at the start of her training “Most souls have no idea of their situation when they first die, approach each one as objectively as you can so they don’t panic and cause trouble”.

This lesson however was completely ignored when she saw Kiara get pushed down by their own senpai. She immediately rushed in between them and helped Kiara back on her feet and gave Amane Kanata the coldest look she could muster.

In the clearest Japanese she could muster she asks Kanata “What was that for _senpai_?”

She must have looked intimidating enough, because Kanata immediately started bowing repeatedly saying sorry and speaking rapidly probably trying to explain what happened.

Unfortunately Kanata was speaking too fast and Calli couldn’t translate at the same speed, leaving her very confused as to what happened.

Kiara, still recovering, tugs on Calli’s uniform “It’s not her fault Calli; I was the one who took it too far”

Under normal circumstances this is when Calli would ask Kiara for the full story, or to at least translate for her, but for some reason Calli was more urked than usual about this.

She rebuttals “You couldn’t have done anything so bad that she had to push you down, I thought our senpai were supposed to be supporting us not bullying us!”

Right after saying this all three of them here an “Oi Oi Oi!” coming from a distance and the moment Kanata saw who it was realized that the situation was about to get even more out of hand.

Now despite her reputation and personality, Coco doesn’t go out looking for fights, usually they come to her. What’s more is she only really fights if she were threatened or if the person insults her friends or family.

Of all the things she couldn’t stand, someone insulting Kanata in any capacity was near the top.

Seeing as she was addressing Calli, Coco speaks in perfect English as she walks in front of Kanata “What do you mean by calling Kanatan a bully? She’s a lot of things but she would never hurt anyone”

Calli refutes staring almost eye to eye with the dragon “I know what I saw and what I saw was her pushing my friend down”

Almost at the same time both Kiara and Kanata do their best to speak out to their respective partner

“I got flustered and I didn’t know how close she was to me. It was an accident!”

“I was asking too personal questions and got too close to her she wasn’t trying to push me. It was an accident!”

With the situation fully explained in both English and Japanese, Coco and Calli are left staring at each other.

Trying to break the awkward tension Coco tries to joke “Geez, if only you listened to Kiara-chan then this wouldn’t have happened. If this is how you treat live people, I’m scared how you would treat dead people.”

Kiara immediately sucked in her breath, if there was one thing her and the other EN members knew to do was never joke about Calli’s pride as reaper.

There was a flash of irritation on her face but it replaced with a dangerous smile as Calli responds “I’m pretty sure they would be happier to see me then to see a raging dragon come at them. Did the yakuza teach you to always fight first and ask questions never?

Kanata palms her face as Coco immediately takes the bait Calli left for her.

“Listen here Kiryu Kai is a respectable family. I bet our lowest grunts are a lot more respectable then you reapers are, if you’re anything to go by.”

Coco then scoffs turning around “If you’re asking for a fight, I’m sorry but it’ll be over in a second. I bet even that supposed scythe you have is just for show too”

“Don’t you dare bring Ricky into this! Death-sensei made sure I knew how to handle myself without a weapon. I could easily take you on without him, but I won’t. Rumor has it you’re actually a big softie senpai.”

Coco started thinking of which of her “friends” started leaking her softer side but she had a more important fight to win right now as she turns right back around.

“Big talk coming from the “Tsundereaper”; look at how you came to protect Kiara-chan. Guess you really do like her don’t you.”

Calli could feel her facing heating up at the mention of Kiara and their relationship but she wasn’t gonna let Coco get the advantage

“You really must be itching for a fight if you’re using Kusotori to bait me.” She says as she puts her bad down. “If you want to fight that bad then I hope you won’t regret the ass-beating you’re gonna get Coco-senpai”

Coco was already putting her fist up “Haven’t had a good fight in while anyway. I’ll make sure you can at least walk home when I’m done. Don’t wanna injure my precious Kouhai”

Throughout all this arguing, Kiara could swear that what started out as arguing has turned into almost playful banter, as if they were actually having fun challenging each other.

But before a single punch could be thrown, Kanata walks up, jumps, and pulls Coco down by her ear.

Coco screams “OW! What the hell Kanatan you’re going to tear my ear off”

An annoyed Kanata lectures Coco

“I swear it’s like you WANT to keep that rep of fighting everyone. We already solved the problem why are you so thick-headed? We are going home NOW!”

“Fine fine!” Coco groans “But what was it that you and Kiara-chan were talking about? It’s not like you to get so embarrassed.”

Kanata flushes thinking back on the conversation that started this whole thing and squeezes Coco’s ear again

“It’s nothing! Shut Up!”

Before being out of vision, Kanata turns around and gives one last apology and bow to Kiara.

“It’s all fine don’t worry about it” Kiara yells back. Calli picks up her bag and walks back to her

“I didn’t get everything they were arguing about, but it looks like Kanata-senpai doesn’t like Coco-senpai fighting does she?”

“It’s just a couple thing.” Kiara giggles as she turns towards Calli who seems to be hiding her face.

She asks in a very low voice “So… are you sure you’re okay? Do you need me to walk you home or anything?”

Taken a bit aback, but not letting the opportunity slip Kiara grabs onto Calli’s arm.

“I’m fine mostly, but my legs are still a bit shaky. I hope you don’t mind me clinging to you a bit.”

Calli lets out a small “guh” as they start walking together “I want to stop by a food place first, you don’t mind do you? Before you get any ideas this isn’t a date, I just feel bad for you and want to treat you for today.”

Kiara just smiles as they walk arm in arm. “I don’t mind at all. Take me wherever you want Calli”. In the end Kanata gave her the advice she came for.

**Later that night in a text chat**

Kiara: So how did you like finally being able to talk to Coco-senpai?

Calli: What do you mean? I never said I wanted to meet her, especially now that I know how eager to fight she is.

Kiara: Uh-huh…. You seemed pretty eager yourself to throw down with her. Don’t remember the last time you seemed that excited

Calli: What are you getting at Kusotori?

Kiara: Let’s just say a little birdie told me you get up early to watch a certain senpai’s morning show every week

Calli:……. I should have never let you meet my mom.

Kiara: I personally hope you can become friends

Calli: What? Why?

Kiara: You guys are way more similar then you think ;P

**In the KanaCoco apartment**

“What do you mean Kanatan, Me and Calliope-chan have nothing in common.”

Kanata looks back at Coco in the living room as she’s making dinner for them

“Whatever you say kaichou, I saw the way you looked at her back there. You only give those looks to people you like.”

Coco almost jumped off of their couch “What I did not give her a look at all. I’m not the slightest bit interested in her”

Without missing a beat Kanata objects “Is that so? How come sometimes I can hear her songs coming from you room then? I also know you sometimes sneak off to watch her live shows sometimes”

Coco couldn’t say a single thing besides a small “…shut up” as she sits back down with a completely red face.

Kanata Chuckles “Yep, you guys are definitely similar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have Calli and Coco's dynamic be something of a friendly rivarly/admiration what better way to kick that off then a misunderstanding. This also gave me the excuse to get a bit self-indulgent with a bit ofTakaMori and KanaCoco mixed in.
> 
> I was really careful trying to not make either of them out of character so hopefully I pulled it off.
> 
> Feedback heavily appreciated


End file.
